Music Camp,Love and Chaos
by CheTeMi
Summary: The S.A are going on a summer camp and Hikari's got a stalker.Kei decides to act as her boyfriend to protect her until things get real and chaotic.What should the S.A. gang do? HikarixKei and AkiraxTadashi.Hope you enjoy!Reviews pls!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I/We do not own Special A. We are just mere fans….

Chapter 1-Last day of school

In the Green House. . .

"Minna-san! Look !I got a perfect hundred plus 50!"Hikari said,beaming proudly

"Hontou?So that means. . .You're number 1?"Akira asked

"Who's number 1?I got a perfect score plus I finished the test in a minute so the teacher decided to double my score. . How unfortunate. . .Miss Rank 2."Kei said with a grin

"Takishima. . .Don't call me Miss Rank 2!"Hikari said, annoyed

. . . SILENCE. . .

"Hikari, Are you attending that summer camp again?"Akira asked

"Yes ,Of course. . .I always do."Hikari replied

"You're attending a summer camp?" Ryuu asked

" Yep. Music Jam. . .Entrance fee is kinda expensive but I'm a scholar so I don't get to pay anything."

"But how about Daichi?"Akira asked

"Yeah. . About that. . ."Hikari said,looking awkward

"Daichi?"Kei asked with a growing dark raised her sketch padIt's that evil aura again. . Scary. . .

"It's not what you think , is a camper that is totally obsessed with Hikari . . .Kinda like you. . ."Akira said

"Very funny, Akira. . .How come you know all this stuff?"Kei asked

"I'm a Music Jam camper too.I'm the one who's protecting Hikari from Daichi."Akira said

"Just like what you do to Hikari with Kei. . .You're never successful though."Tadashi said

Akira glared at her boyfriend."Urusai! You don't know anything,Tadashi."

"I even remember once. . .I just found him waiting for me in my room, to think that I just finished taking a bath that time. I only had a towel as a body covering .It was so embarassing!"Hikari said

"He did what?!"Kei said,losing composure_[_ _I am so gonna kill that guy!]_

"Yeah. . .I remember, I skinned him alive after that incident."Akira said

"He said sorry immediately after though." Hikari said

"Wow Hikari,You sure are kind."Jun raised her sketchpadYep.

"Kei, I think you can help me. . Demo. . .Well I guess you're busy this summer so. . .never mind."Hikari said

"What?. . .What do you want me to do?"Kei asked

Akira's eyes widened_[Oh no! She's not gonna ask Kei to. . .]_

"I was supposed to ask you to . . .(gulp)pretend to be my. . .(takes a deep breathe)boyfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. . . hope you enjoy this. . .and the next chapters. . . Ja Mata Ne!!!!-CheTeMi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Boyfriend?or not?

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!"Akira asked dementedly

"Sure,I don't mind."Kei said

"Noooooooo!"Akira objected

"Hontou?Arigatou Gozaimasu ,Takishima!"Hikari said,smiling

Kei blushed desperately.

"This looks like trouble."Ryuu said

"It sure does."Jun said

Megumi raised her sketchpad _'A music camp sounds like don't we all go?'_

Akira's face brightened up. Kei looked annoyed.

"Not a bad idea , do you think ,Ryuu?"Jun said

". . "

"Demo. . . ?"

"Will that music camp allow me to bring my pets?"Ryuu asked

Megumi raised her sketch pad. _'So he was thinking about that. . .'_

"How come you always think of those monsters?"Jun said, annoyed

"They're not monsters! They're heavenly creatures!"Ryuu said , defensive

"I'm starting to think that you love those animals more than me and Megumi."Jun said

Megumi raised her sketchpad _'yeah. . maybe you do. . '_

"Of course that's not true!"Ryuu said

"Prove it by not bringing any pets to the summer camp." Jun said

_Ryuu-[No pets. . .for one entire summer. . . ]_

"See? You don't love us!"Jun said

"I'll do it. For you and Megumi." Ryuu said firmly

Megumi raised her sketchpad. _'Yay!'_

"How about you Tadashi?"Ryuu asked

"I'm kinda busy this summer."Tadashi said

Akira gave him an evil glare.

"But I don't mind making some rearrangements."Tadashi said nervously

"Good .It's settled then."Akira said ,grinning at Kei

"HAI!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay! That's Chapter 2 for you. I/we hope you liked it!-CheTeMi


	3. Chapter 3

At the Music Jam. . .

"We're here!"Hikari said

"You sure sound excited, Hikari-chan!"Jun said

"She loves this place. . . . actually,I do too. . . "Akira said, smiling

"Where's that perverted stalker of yours?"Kei asked Hikari

"Are you looking forward to meeting him? Well, He's actually kinda nice. . . "Hikari said

"I am. . . "Kei said [. . . looking forward to killing him!~]

"Hikari-Chan!"

A cute blonde haired guy approached Hikari and held her hand. . .

"I've been looking forward to this moment since last summer. . . . It's great to finally be with you again."

Akira rushed and pushed the guy away. "GET AWAY FROM MY HIKARI YOU IDIOT!"

Kei approached him. "Are you Daichi?"

"Yes."Daichi said " . I didn't see you here last year. . . you must be new here. . . "

Kei introduced himself.

"Takishima Kei. . . Are you connected to the powerful Takishima group?"Daichi asked

"I am the _heir _of the Takishima Group. . .And I'm Hikari's _boyfriend _. . . "

Daichi's smile faded "Wow. So, see ya 'round. . . "

Daichi walked away with slumped shoulders.

"and now I feel guilty. . " Hikari said "Should we stop this charade?"

"No" Kei said firmly "The camp just started, there's no knowing what he might do."

"PLEASE ~ Takishima. . . Daichi's a great guy. . . He's just so fond of me. . ."

"Are you siding with him?" Kei asked, His aura getting darker by the minute

"SIDING? Takishima, you're making it sound like a war between the two of you!"

_[Kei-It is a war between the two of us. . . ]_

"I need some air. . ." Hikari said then left

"Are you okay, man?" Ryuu asked Kei

"I don't know. . . "

So, How was it? We lost our password and we've been really busy. . . sorry to keep you waiting guyz!~

-CheTeMi


End file.
